


Obey Me!: Smutty Short Shorts

by PaganPastel



Category: Obey Me! Shall We Date?, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganPastel/pseuds/PaganPastel
Summary: Short smutty shorts and One ShotsWill be from light fluff to hardcore, depends what I come up with.Will add more tags as I  add more one shots.Ch 1: SatanCh 2: Fly On The Wall
Comments: 11
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making the time in reading my Fanfic! Please keep in mind I'm coming out from retirement in writing fanfics so please be gentle.
> 
> MC is written in my own character, so you will read a lot of "(her/ she,) but I do try my best to keep it gender neutral as I can and as vague as I can when it comes to her appearance so the reader can use their own imagination while reading.
> 
> (H/C) Hair Color  
> (E/C) Eye Color  
> (S/C) Skin Color  
> Etc etc.

**Chapter one:**

**Satan**

It was midnight, the full bright moon was shinning down at the House of Lamentation, illuminating the dark cluttered room, the sound of MC's barefeet thumphing against the hard wooden floor as she paces back and forth with what little room she had, surprisingly avoiding the books stacked upon books.  
  
"This isn't happening, this can't be happening!" MC says out loud to no one in particular, however that did not stop a certain blonde haired demon prince from answering her.

"Oh..it happened.." he replied while scratching the back of his head.  
He was sitting at the edge of his bed while his piercing eyes studies MC, starting from the little petite toes, up to her legs, he begins to hide a chuckle as the corner of his eye catches the swift movement of a mid length black tail with a heart shaped tip at the end, that by so happens to be attached above the crack of MC's round behind that her short purple pastel booty shorts does little to nothing in covering her decency. 

"A dream! yes! this gotta be a dream!" MC stops in a quick halt, causing her tail to stick out in a straight stiff line while her back faces Satan. 

She begins to smack her cheeks with both hands as Satan's eyes continue to follow its visual trail from her butt, following her spine, where a pair small cute looking bat wings begins to flap.

"Wake up MC, wake up!" She tells herself while continuing the assault of her cheeks. 

Satan then gets up from the bed and grabs MC's left hand and pulls it away from her face, being careful with her long sharp black nails. "Enough with the dramatics, it's not that bad." 

The comment caused her new small pointy ears to twitch, she turns to her left side to face him, watery eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Not that bad? How can you say that when I look like this?!" She growled, showing her new set of canine teeth as her free hand reaches to her head, making Satan's eyes follow in pursuit. Landing on the new set of assesories, she had grown herself a cute set of curved back black horns protruding each side of her head, causing Satan to finally crack a smile and laugh at her face.

"Really it is not as bad as it seems." he said between chuckles.

"Maybe for you! you are already a demon! How could this have happened?! " MC shrieks out in anger.

While MC continues to fret, Satan glances over to his desk where the borrowed booked she returned rests, under it lies a book open on a certain page that made him hum out.

"It seems that you touched this particular page of this book I picked up." He informed her as he skims through the said page. "It seems you have transformed into not just any demon my dear." 

MC tilts her head to the side, "T-then what type of demon?..i-is it bad?" 

Satan couldn't help himself but smirk at the question. "Actually, it depends on how you look at it, and on for who." he turns the book over to show the picture to MC of a naked demon woman with a whip while licking her lips. "A Succubus."

"EEEHH?!! W-W-WHAT?! H-! w-why that demon?! Why would you have a book of such lewd pictures out in the open like that?! and a dangerous no less!!" Mc says in a panic.

Satan reads the last paragraph of the book and grins, "Why not? it is my private space, you are the one invading it." he shrugs and closes the book and lays it back on the desk. 

MC stares at him with deadpan eyes. "So youre not only a hoarder but a pervert as well....and I'm only here because you texted me asking for the book you let me borrowed back." She let's out a sigh and hangs her head along with her tail.

"Dont worry MC, this is only temporary, and theirs a simple solution to reverting back into your human form." Satan says in a calm manner while walking his way to his bed.

"Huh?! really?! you mean it?! let's hear it then I'll do anything!" MC says with excitement, her tail that was droopy and sad sprangs back to life and begins a fast swaying motion to show her excitement.   
With the enthusiasm of the human turned demon girl Satan smiles a cunning smile and quickly grabs her by the hand and pulls her hard causing her to rush forward to his chest, until he tilts her chin up and kisses her deeply. Mc's eyes goes wide while her cheeks turns into a shade of pink, she pulls away and pulls her hand back.

"W-what was that for?" she asks while covering her lips, Satan doesent reply right away, instead he reaches around MC with both hands and takes two handfuls of flesh from her plumped rear, causing her to squeak out. 

"S-satan..i-i.." the words couldn't come out of her mouth, her body suddenly becomes hot and her knees going weak, she grabs onto the front of his shirt while he continues to feel her up. Satan smirks down at her while gazing into her eyes as they grow with lust, then slowly leans down and whispers in her ear.

"In order to turn back into a human, you must fill the roll of the Succubus until it has been fulfilled." Satan raises his left hand and gently caresses her rosey cheek while his other hand pulls down her booty shorts halfway and lightly rubs on the sensitive moist pearl, causing her to shiver.

"w..what is..my-my roll? i..I dont unders-" Satan shushes her, thumb tracing her bottom lip as she pants for air.

"To absorb the lust and desire of a man." Satan releases her pearl and pulls her in close by the hips, pressing his whole hard length against her. "And I'm full of both of them tonight." Not letting MC say anything he kisses her deeply, making her go limp in his arms. 

Satan leads her down to the bed making her lay on her back, she continues to pant as he pulls up her spaghetti strap shirt and bites down a hard nipple while he reaches down to her slick folds and continues to massage her there, causing her juices to soak his fingers.

"S-sataaan." MC moans out, not understanding how and why her body would react in such a way at in an alarming rate. her entire body trembles as he slowly inserts two of his wet fingers inside her womanhood, pumping them in and out as he moves to the neglected nipple and twirls his tongue around it.

"Your body is so sensitive MC, just by a simple touch from me leaves you weak in the knees, must be the effects of absorbing my lust." 

"S-shut up, it's your fingers thats-Ah!" MC gasps as Satan curls up his fingers inside her.  
"Heh, perhaps that is also another factor." He agrees while chuckling, he continues to curl his fingers inside until he felt her inner walls twitch, for which then he pulls them out and adjusts himself on the bed.

MC was about to protest until her hazy eyes caught him removing his shirt and undoing his belt buckle, she bites her lower lip and reaches down to her shorts that remained halfway down on her thighsto remove them completely. However, judging by the the sudden grab of her wrists from the demon before her she mews out in protest while he rolls her to her stomach and props her hips up.

MC didnt have any room or ability to spread her thighs wide due to her shorts but Satan didnt seem to mind, for he was making sure her legs were pushed together as he eyed her wet folds.

"You planned this didn't you?" MC accused while she shutters in pleasure as Satan traces her folds with the head of his hard member.  
"Mmmm nothing ever seems to pass you." He purrs before giving her ass a good smack. "Though this time it took you awhile to figure it out, unless you also wanted this to happen."

Mc bites her lower lip and mentally kicks herself in the head. it has seems that once again she has been tricked by one of the brothers, but this was not like how the others would tease her, like cooking 30 plates of breakfast omelette or working on Mammon's homework. No this little trick was in a league of it's own, and as much as she didnt want to admit, she likes it.  
Without warning, Satan thrusted his length all the way in until his balls were pressed against her folds. MC moans out in union with him by the penetration, feeling herself being full.

"Y-your so tight this way..you feel..amazing!" Satan says out loud while he stays still to control himself for a moment. after a moment he begins to move, pulling out slowly and snapping back in with a buck of his hips.   
"S-Satan-Ah! Mmmmh♡!" MC cries out, feeling his hands grabbing ahold of her hips hard and thrusting faster, filling the room with the sound of skin on skin.  
He tilts his head back while closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling alone of MC's wet inner walls wrapped around his length, sucking him in each time he pulls out. He hears her sweet voice calling his name, making tingles go down his spine.

"You love this don't you MC." He pants out then gives her a spank.

MC grabs on the blankets and holds on tight as Satan begins his assault on her ass cheeks, one spank after another, making them go red. She tries to spread her legs wide only to be reminded by the confinement of her own shorts around her thighs.  
"I-its so amazing, its-Ah♡! amazing!" Her tail sways back and forth as Satan picks up the pace, unknowingly from her own movement as she begins to caress his face with her own tail. "So good! it's so gooood~!" 

Satan smiles and playfully bites down on the heart tip of her tail. He tugs on her tail as he thrusts deeper inside her, "Same with you MC, you feel so warm and tight around me, the best. Makes me wonder if the sex is good because of your current demon form..."

With that comment MC rests her head on the pillow and turns to look over her shoulder, her small tongue sticking out panting each breath, her cheeks flushed with a pale pink tint, and her soft hair sticking around her face due to her sweat, but the look of her soft watery eyes that caught and held Satan's gaze is what made him slow down his thrusting and his heart skip a beat.

His cheeks turned a shade pinker than it already was due to the sex and Satan the first one to break away from the gaze, MC turns her head forward once again and shuts her eyes for a moment due to the shutter of her body by the sudden change in the heavy air. The next thing she knew MC felt a heavy weight on her back and saw a hand reach on for hers that gripped the sheets. Satan leans down to the side of her face, letting out a hot breath on her neck while a bony black and green tail came into view.

"Or..." He continues "Or maybe the sex is amazing because...because it's with you.." 

MC reaches over her shoulder, fingertips touching the softness of his golden blonde hair in a light caress.  
"Sa..Satan..." Suddenly, MC upper body gets pushed down onto the mattress, a hand gripping tight on hers and another grabbing onto her hips tight, preventing it to go flat and to keep her ass bucked up. She screams as she feels the demon pinning her thrusting in and out in and out as if he was a jack hammer.  
She grabs onto one of his horns and hangs on tight.

"S-S-Satan!! Y-you're being so rough! i-i'm about to-!"

"Cum for me MC, Cum around my cock!" Was all he said back without slowing down. Satan kept his eyes glued to her face, fighting the urge to close his own eyes in bliss in order to see her become undone. He was panting hard. his balls twitching, he holds on as hard as he could until he finally feels the vice like grip around his cock and a wave of wetness to his crotch, finally a signal of letting go as he found his own release inside of her, pumping his seed.

Satan went slack besides MC as she rolls over and pants for breath, they lay like that for long long minutes not even realizing her succubus form has already been gone. 

Satan let's a low chuckle at his own thought, MC would be a powerful real demon if she was almost able to drain him dry with energy and seed. He glances over at her, now in human form yet she radiated with unearthly beauty, her chest still heaving. skin glistening with sweat, hair spilled out all on his pillow, her legs still closed and shorts now down to her knees, but seeing the large wet spot and white stains under her of both their release makes him tempted to climb on top of her and do it all over again.

"Well..I take it you are too exhausted to sleep in your room, and we dont want my brothers catching you in your state in the middle of the night, I suppose you can sleep here with me." Satan began to explain while blushing but only got a slight grunt in reply by a already sleepy human. 

He let's out a sigh and wraps an arm around MC while whispering into her ear before he himself has fallen asleep for the night.

"You know what MC, you can borrow as much books as you want.."


	2. The Fly On The Wall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is sick and didnt show up to dinner, Beel went to drop off her food when he saw something he shouldn't have seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was working on a new years chapter, but had the urge to write this one instead. Oh well, enjoy!
> 
> Oops forgot. Huge thank you from Shahar in Obey Me! Discord in some ideas. Hope you like~♡
> 
> Translation: Itadakimasu= 'I'm digging in'

**Chapter two:**

**The Fly On The Wall.**

It was late in the evening in Devildom, dinner with the demon princes has just ended and most of the brothers has disappeared into their respected rooms. well, most of them that is.

Lucifer was dragging Mammon by the scruff of his neck towards the kitchen while Mammon was arguing and complaining.

"Hey! C'mon Lucifer! Let me go already!" He growled out.

"Tonights is your night for kitchen duty and I'm not letting you skip out on it like last time." Lucifer sighed out in frustration.

"Do you really expect me, the GREAT Mammon to waste time cleaning pots and pans? I have plans to do, money to make! You gott-"

"Save your breath with pointless chatter, if you are so eager to have the evening to yourself then you should move fast in finishing early." Lucifer cut him off.

Upon arriving at the kitchen the brothers were greeted by a warm lit room, and a delicious aroma of food. Beelzebub was stiring a simmering pot of soup that was light in color and rich with vegtables.

"Man Beel will you ever be full? we just had dinner." Mammon commented him while blinking in surprised, Beel simply poured some soup in a bowl and placed it in a already prepared tray that rest on the table

"It's not for me, it's for MC."

"Ah..she has been running a fever today." Lucifer mentions with a serious look on his face.

Beel said nothing in reply, having a calm look upon his face, a mask hiding his real worry that clouds his mind regarding the humans health. He picks up the tray and heads out the door.

"Hey hey HEY! I should take that to MC!" Mammon protested while aiming to steal the tray from Beelzebub's hands only to be pulled back from Lucifer once again.

"It appears Beel has it taken care of, YOU on the other hand should start washing the dishes first."  
The voices of both his brothers arguments begins to fade as he descended down the hallway heading to MC's room...

  
**xxxxxx**

  
Beel was standing in front of MC's door, giving it a light knock, "Hey MC it's me Beel, can I come in?"

No reply..

"Strange, she usually opens the door by now..." With his hand now on the knob he turns and let's himself in. "Pardon the intrusion."

Beel looks around the dimly lit room and frowns, no sign of MC anywhere, he places the tray down to a nearby table next to the bed.

"Where could she be, her foods gonna get cold.." Beel glances at the soup he laid out and grabbed the spoon, he licked his lips and was about to enjoy himself a spoonful of liquid goodness but suddenly stopped himself.

A memory of MC spoon feeding him came to mind, conjuring a blush to his face as he remembers her smile while she extracts the spoon from his mouth then dabs his forehead, a time when MC took care of him when he caught the cold was a time he'll never forget. Seeing such an affectionate and gentle side of MC made him want to protect her even more.

Beel lowers the spoon and thinks for a moment, continuing to blush while ideas run wild. "Maybe this time, I can spoon feed her instead..and fluff her pillow..and.."

Suddenly the door to MC private bathroom opens making Beel panic, he throws the spoon down and quickly looks around for a place to hide, a challenge in it of itself due to his huge stature.

Steam comes out of the bathroom, running out of time Beels eyes catches the base of a plant. the heart of the wild vegetation in MC's room, which by chance is in front of the foot of her bed. Quickly he climbs on the trunk, hides behind the vines and holds his breath as he sees MC come into view with nothing but a towel on.

"That shower did the trick" She sighs out before throwing into a small coughing fit, her hair was damped, skin glowing by the lamp and towel too small for her petite body.

She glances over to the food and notice the spoon thrown to the side and spilled food. "Beel must have been here, always the sweetheart." MC concludes while smiling. her smile however fades and a deep blush appears on her face. "Oh Beel...."

MC lays down on her bed and goes to fetal position while covering her mouth with her curved finger.

Beel scolds himself, why did he hide in the first place? It would have been easier to explain why he was in the room than to explain why he was hiding. His thoughts answered his mental question of him being embarrassed about thinking out loud earlier, with a nod of his head, Beel was just about to get out of his hiding spot until MC's confession stopped him in his tracks.

"Why is it so hard to tell you how much I like you..." MC says out loud. Cheeks still pink and blushing, she traces her own arm, imagining Beels touches, going all the way down between her thighs. "And to tell you how much I need you.."

Beel's eyes go wide in shock, his pulse quickens and butterflies begin to flutter in his stomach, his eyes glued to her hands as she slowly opens the towel, giving him a full front row seat view of her naked body.

He covers his mouth with his hand as his entire face goes red, his trying so hard to focus on anything else in the room to avoid staring at something private but failing to do so, eyes always landing back to her small hands that where now covering her womanhood.

Beel watches as MC grabs a handful of her breast and flick her pink nipple while she slowly spreads her thighs and touches herself there.

"Mmmh..Beel.." she sighed out, making his heart skip a beat and his pants grow tighter.

' _This is wrong...I shouldn't watch this._.' Beel mentally said to himself, he closes his eyes tight and tries to look away but listening in on her hitched breathing and sweet moans made him more aroused to the point of hurting. He grabs his junk over his pants to try to sooth his pain while tightening his already closed eyes shut.

"I need you, Ahh~!" MC moans, causing Beel to snap his eyes back open and look at her direction with a low gasp.

MC had her eyes closed, face full of bliss, while her legs are spread open, giving him a full view of her bare shaved core, delicate fingers tracing and rubbing on a swollen pearl Beel couldn't take his eyes off.

"M-more, Beel! Mmm~!" MC called his name again, she was fantasizing about him, she wasn't calling his name because she sees him hiding, she was lost in her mind of him touching her, pleasuring her, loving her, and it was driving Beel wild.

Here he is, with growing feelings for MC, thinking it was one way, realizing that all this time, MC feels the same way, moaning his name while touching herself in her private quarters, the same way he would moan her name late in the night when he would play out his fantasies while chasing his release.

Beels mind goes to the said fantasizes he had while watching MC squirm in bed, imagining himself feeling her soft skin under his touch, long thick fingers pumping her while he leaves wet trails of kisses down from her chest to her core. His eyes focusing back on her fingers, watching her spread her lower pink lips and inserting a finger.

"Ah! Beel~ So good!"

His heart pumping fast, hand begining to rub himself over his clothes, his mind doing wonderful things to MC, wondering what kind of taste she has on her skin, her soft lips. her....Beel wanted to know..

"Mmm~! yes!"

No, he NEEDED to know, just how good she tasted on his tongue, needed to lap down all her juices...

"I'm close!"

To hold her legs apart while he ravished her, devoured her, he was hungry for her, and what he wanted more than anything in the world right now...

"Beel~!"

Was to EAT her.

' ** _GROOOOWWWWWLLLLLL_** '

Both MC and Beel froze on their spot, a long silent pause lay heavy in the air. Beel could feel a cold sweat drop rolling down his cheek, a growl from his void of a stomach came out loud enough to fill the whole room.

"B-Beel?! are you in here?!" MC called out, with panic laced into her voice.

Beel sighs and closes his eyes, "Well, no use hiding now." he came out of his hiding spot causing MC to scream in surprise while quickly sitting upward hands looking for her towel.

"W-What are you doing here?! were you hiding his whole time?!" She accused while covering herself.

"Yes, I saw and heard everything." Beel simply answered while shrugging off his coat, he started to climb from the foot of the bed, making the springs cry out by his weight.

"W-wait! Don't come any close-Eep!" MC squeaked out as Beel grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her close to him, causing her to lay back down on her back.

"You didnt cum did you?" Beel asked while bringing her legs over his shoulder.

"N-no, I mean! that's none of-Eek!" MC squeaked again, falling back down on the mattress and feeling her lower lips being touched and spread open.

"My fault, I'll take responsibility then." Beel blew a puff of cool air on her wet pearl before licking his lips.

"Beel, wait don-!" She tries to protest.

"Itadakimasu." Was all Beel said as he spreads MC and licked her sensitive core, from the puckered hole all the way up to her clit.

"Aaaah!" MC moans out as Beel starts by suckling on her clit, going from gently tugging to harshly sucking, then tracing her wet folds before sucking and kissing them.

MC covers her entire face with shaky hands, unable to watch due to embarrassment and with shock of it actually happening. Beel continued his assault on her core, lapping up every drop of nectar. Her taste was even better than what he had imagined, a light sweetness to it that made Beel hungry for more.

"B-Beellll p-please! slow d-down, I'm gonna fall apart!!" Her pleading order made his cock twitch in his pants and his heart hammer hard against his chest, loving the effect he had on her and her sweet voice had on him.

"Mmmh." He hummed in response as he pulled back the hood of her clit and began to gently massage it with the tip of his tongue.

With his focus on her clit he uses one finger to insert inside her core, causing her to shutter around him and buck her hips. She was so small and tight that Beel wondered for a moment that MC could still be a virgin if it wasn't for the lack of her hymen. content that he wouldn't hurt her, he inserted a second finger and started to curl them inside.

MC's hands quickly went flying to Beels head, grabbing fist full of hair and tugging each time his fingers would rub that sweet sensitive spot, reaching in so deep no way her own fingers could do so.

"B-Stop-Ah! I-I'm close!" MC moans out while pulling his hair to pick his head up, however Beel had other plans.

He removed his lips from her clit and opened his mouth wide and covered her core, inserting his tongue inside and massaging her inner walls while his slick wet fingers begins to rub on her clit nice and fast, The louder MC moaned and more urgent her hair pulling was the harder he rubbed and faster he sucked until she came hard on his mouth, a gush of juices spilling out and into his mouth, making him drink it all up.

Once he was sure he took every last drop he pulled away, licked his lips and beamed up at MC as if he was full of rays of sunshine.

"You are the best tasting meal I have ever had! thanks for the-huh?"

MC appeared to be out for the count, her face was beat red, looking dizzy, and with her mouth open it appears as if her spirit could be flying out at any moment.

"Ah, I over did it...."

**xxxxxxxx**

After a moment of rest and a change of bedsheets later MC was resting in bed with fresh pjs on. an ice pack on her forehead and a thermometer sticking out of her mouth.

Beel was sitting next to her bedside in a chair while scratching the back of his head.  
"I'm really sorry, I keep forgetting how weak humans are, even more so sick." he apologized looking guilty.

"Really Beel? now it occurs to you to apologize?" MC sighs. Beel chuckles and removes the ice pack and checks the thermometer.

"At least your fever gone down." He smiles and shows it to her.

She couldn't help but smiles and leans back on the pillow. "Good, just a good night sleep should do it I hope." MC speaks over to Beel and blushes, "So uh...about earlier..now that we both know we like-"

MC began, but was cut short by Beels shush from his lips with a quick kiss. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, right now you need rest." Beel gestures her to sit up then fluffed her pillows upward for her to lean back. "And you need to eat."

He grabbed the bowl of soup that now was room temperature and grabbed a spoonful and aimed it at her mouth. "Say 'aaah'"

MC looked at the spoon and smiled before opening her mouth, she hummed as she enjoyed the food, making Beel smile and rest his forehead against hers. Both happy and content in being each others company.


End file.
